My Perfect Boyfriend
by Arekandera
Summary: This is my first Hannah Story, It is a complete JILEY. Sorry the the review sucked, but it's godd
1. Chapter 1

My Perfect Boyfriend

My Perfect Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

It was Monday, 8th period, Biology, and Miley was having a lot a of trouble concentrating on what Mrs. Kunkle was saying, so instead she tore up a piece of paper from her notebook and began writing. When the bell rang, finally, she got up and on the way to her locker her paper fell on the floor, and someone picked it up and read it:

_My Perfect Boyfriend…_

_When she stares at your mouth--Kiss her_

_When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass cuz she thinks she's stronger than you--Grab her and don't let go_

_When she starts cursing at you tryin' to act all tuff--Kiss her and tell her you love her_

_When she's quiet--Ask her what's wrong_

_When she ignores you--Give her your attention_

_When she pulls away--Pull her back_

_When you see her at her worst--Tell her she's beautiful_

_When you see her start crying--Just hold her and don't say a word_

_When you see her walking--Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

_When she's scared--Protect her_

_When she steals your favorite hoodie--Let her keep it and sleep with it for at night_

_When she teases you--Tease her back and make her laugh_

_When she doesn't answer for a long time--reassure her that everything is okay_

_When she looks at you with doubt--Back yourself up_

_When she says that she loves you--SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!!_

_When she grabs at your hands--Hold her's and play with her fingers_

_When she bumps into you--bump into her back and make her laugh_

_When she tells you a secret--keep it safe and untold_

_When she looks at you in your eyes--dont look away until she does_

_When she says it's over--she still wants you to be hers_

_When she reposts this bulletin--she wants you to read it_

_Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything._

_When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go_

_When she says she's ok dont believe it, talk with her because 10 years later she'll remember you_

_Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her_

_Treat her like she's all that matters to you._

_Stay up all night with her when she's sick._

_Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid._

_Give her the world._

_Let her wear your clothes._

_When she's bored and sad, hang out with her._

_Let her know she's important._

_Kiss her in the pouring rain._

_When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's ass am I kicking baby?"_

"Wow" – Jake said, and quickly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. He began to walk towards his locker, which to his delight was next to Miley's.

Hey Miley, ready to go?? – Lily asked.

Yeah sure- she said while closing her locker. When she began walking Jake caught her eyes and unconsciously she blused, which he noticed.

After they left, it hit Jake…

Oh My God!!...

**So this is my first Hannah story, I know it's short but it's kind of a preview to the whole story tell what you think if not I will not continue.**


	2. The date

Chapter 2 The date

**Chapter 2 The date**

Miley was turning her room upside down searching for the piece of paper that she wrote during Biology.

Where is it??

I know I put inside the book, but now I can't find it, what is someone found it, Oh MY GOD, what if the person who is was meant to found it, that would be a complete disaster..

Sweet Niblets girl, it looks like a tornado came to the room and ran it over… .What's going on??

Dad, I'm trying to find a very important piece of paper and if I don't find it I think I might kill myself.

What was on the paper??

Oh, some very important girl stuff.

Ok, good luck- Robby Ray said, and ran out of the room.

Miley's phone began to ring it was Jake.

Oh no, this is so not good- she said and answered her phone- Hey Jake.

Hey, I've been wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime maybe??

Yeah sure sometime maybe.

So…um…what are you doing tomorrow, maybe we could catch a movie?

Sure, pick me up a 6:30?

Totally, see you tomorrow.

_Later at the beach…_

Miley walks into Rico's and is looking for Lily to tell her about Jake, but what she finds is a Lily making out with Oliver.

LILYYYYY OH MY GODDD you guys are finally together that is so great!!

I know right, it's like we finally figured it out right? – Oliver said.

Yeah…Listen Lily – Miley said pulling her away from Ollie – I have some great news.

What is it? A new concert? A TV show? What?

Lily calm down, it's nothing like that…

Then why are you so exited??

Jake asked me out for tomorrow night, I think we can really make it this time, don't you think??

OMG that is so amazing, you two are perfect for each other…

Just like you and Oliver – Miley added.

Exactly, now we can double date..

Hold your horses, Lily, we haven't even started dating again…….so can you come over to help me figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow……..PLEASEEEE

Sure……if you lend something from the Hannah closet for _my _date with Oliver.

Of course.

It was almost 4 when Robby Ray called Miley on her cell to tell her that she was needed with a matter of urgency at home, so when she finished her call, she went running home to see what was the problem.

**Miley's POV**

I ran from Rico's expecting to find at home a million reporters because my secret was revealed, but no.

You wouldn't believe what I found when I arrived home, not a million reporters but there must have been at least a thousand red roses with a note that said _"I can't wait for our date tomorrow"_. When I read this I almost cried, but when Daddy came in he was a little bit upset and I had no idea why, but I was certain I was about to find out.

MILEY RAE STWEART, COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN FLOWER SHOP??

I swear I don't know…- I responded while taking one of the flowers and going upstairs to my room.

I think this is one of the best days of my life- Miley thought to herself.

**Jake's POV**

I sat on my bed with Miley's paper on my hand; I think if I keep reading it I'm going to memorize it completely, but I can't stop thinking about it, because I'm hoping that it's about me.

On the next day, Miley and Lilly had taken out every piece of clothing that Miley owned, when they were done with Miley's closet, they went to Hannah's and finally settled for a long baby doll shirt with leggings and some heels, that was about 3 pm.

**Miley's POV**

When Lilly and I finished with the outfit picking it was already 3pm that only gave me 3 and half hours to get ready, so I took a long shower, did my hair, make-up, and when I was finally ready it was 6:25, so I decided to watch some TV while I waited for Jake, I settled for ABC Family, Greek was on, I love that show, Cappie is so funny.

**Jake's POV**

I arrived at Miley's house at 6:30 sharp, I rang the doorbell, she opened the door, she looked stunning, seriously I've never seen someone more beautiful than Miley.

Hey Miley

Hi, come in- she let me in. I stood there on the doorway- Let me just get my purse, and leave a note for my dad. He knows I'm going out, just to remind him.

Let's go – she said.

We arrived to the movies, I bought the tickets and the popcorn, we sat, and watched the movie, it was Prom Night, when we left, we went to the beach and walked by the shore, we sat on the sand…she looked at me, and stared at my mouth, I knew what that meant, so I took the courage and kissed her. I was surprised when she kissed me back. The kiss was slow but meaningful and with passion, I took a chance and started using my tongue, she let me. We had to stop for air, but then continued with the kiss. After a long make-out session we stopped.

So, I guess that means we're together right? – I asked

She kissed soflty again- does that answers your question?

Yes- I responded, then I looked at my watch, it was almost midnight- Miley , I better get you home if not I think your dad will kill me.

Yeah, we better go.

When we got to her doorstep I kissed her quickly and told her to meet me tomorrow at the beach, she agreed then I left.

**So, not much of a cliffhanger, even tough I really like to leave them, but I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys like it too. **


End file.
